


Broken Girl

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But I swear they are there, Coming Out, Daddy Peter, Daddy Stiles, Deal With It, Derek is Derek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hale fire happened, Her name is Lucca, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what else to tag, I don't mention everyone in the pack, Kidnapping, M/M, Orphan Alpha Child, Outsider Pack, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slain pack, Stilinski Family Feels, Violence, but he gets his shit together, cuteness, the sheriff finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: A pack of wolves are on the run and just over the Hale line they are slain, leaving behind a little girl named Lucca as the the soul survivor. Stiles decides he is keeping her and him and Peter become close. The hunters who killed the pack, know Lucca survived and are out to find her.





	Broken Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> I'm not sure if I posted this one before and then took it down because it wasn't finished and had been so long, or if I hadn't posted it at all. Either way, I finally finished it and here it is!
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Comments/feedback and kudos are welcome! Enjoy! <3 <3

It was the first weekend of summer break, so of course something had to go wrong. It wouldn't be Beacon Hills or their lives if it didn't go down the toilet.

They were all standing around the mutilated bodies of a pack of werewolves who seemed to be just passing through, right at the line of the Hale territory. Stiles looked down at them, three of them children, who couldn't be any more than four and tears slide down his cheeks.

He hadn't noticed he was even crying until Peter of all people put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright, Stiles?" he asked gently. Stiles looked up at him and shook his head. "No, no I'm not alright. This is barbaric, there's no need for any of this. There wasn't a need for it when it happened to your family and there still isn't. I want to find whoever did this and blow their heads off." he yelled out, turning away and heading back to his jeep.

That was nearly three days ago, now they sat in Derek's loft watching a movie. At least that's what they were supposed to be doing. No one was really paying that much attention, too far gone in their own thoughts, still thinking about the slain family.

Stiles was brought out of his own when his phone started ringing. He sighed as he flipped it open, holding it to his ear. "Hey pops, what's up?" he said, stretching himself out on the chair he was sitting in. 

"I think some of you should head over to the old Hale house. Some hikers just came in and said they thought they saw a little girl, maybe about five running into the old house. They said they started for it, wanting to make sure she was alright when they heard growling coming from inside and took off." John told him in a rush.

Stiles was on his feet in a second, kicking Derek and Peter awake who both jumped, falling to the floor, glaring up at the boy.

He didn't pay them any mind as he thanked his father and slipped his shoes on. "There's still a child from the family we found, she's alive. Hikers seen a little girl going into your house and when they tried to get near they heard growling and high tailed it into town." he said in a rush, grabbing his keys and walking out the door, knowing they would be following.

Derek told everyone to stay put while the three of them went and checked it out. 

"I know you guys are wolves and all, but you haven't dealt with little kids in a long time. So, don't go getting all growly on her and freaking her out even more then she probably already is." Stiles told them as they pulled up out front.

They all piled out of the jeep, standing in front of the headlights as Derek let out a tiny howl, letting the little girl know that they were here to help. After a few seconds the door creaked open and a little head appeared.

"It's alright sweetheart, none of us are going to hurt you. This is my packs territory, we found your family a few days ago and didn't know you were still out here." Peter said to her. She eyed them all before moving onto the porch.

When they all had a clear view of her, Stiles wanted to cry again. She was covered from head to toe in blood and even Stiles could tell that she was shaking. "I ca-came here because I could smell you." she said to them, carefully walking down the stairs.

She still looked hesitant and then a thought clicked into Stiles head. He reached into his pocket and pulled a candy bar out, holding it out towards her. "Are you hungry honey, I know you've been out here a few days." he called out to her and her eyes light up as she made a run for Stiles, colliding with him and knocking him on his butt as she settled in his lap, ripping the wrapper open and taking a bite.

He chuckled, "Slow down, you haven't eaten in days, you'll make yourself sick." he told her, and she looked up at him then, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her, looking into her own ice blue eyes. She leaned into him then, nuzzling into his neck and he knew to stay still, that she was scenting him, making sure he was safe.

When she was satisfied that he was, she went back to eating her candy bar, all though much slower and Stiles smiled to himself. He looked up at the other two and they had shocked looks on their faces. Although it looked like Peter was more in awe then anything. 

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he asked, looking back and forth at them. "You just got a technically omega five-year-old who smelled like she was on the verge of a panic attack to jump right into your lap." Derek said to him and Stiles rolled his eyes. 

"I have a lot of cousins, I'm good with kids. Plus, I'm a master at the whole panic attack thing." he said, looking back to the girl as she licked her fingers clean. "Can you tell me what your name is?" he asked, taking his sleeve and wiping chocolate from her cheek.

She nuzzled into his touch before pulling away. "My names Lucca, what's yours?" she asked, a shiver running through her. "My name is Stiles." he told her as he pulled his red jacket off and draped it over her shoulders for her to slide her arms through, "And this is Derek and Peter." he finished, pointing out each one.

They were all silent for a moment, before Lucca looked back at Stiles, chewing on her bottom lip. "Do you have anything else to eat?" she asked quietly. He chuckled, getting to his feet and taking her with him, holding her close to his chest. "Not with us, but if you're alright with coming back to Derek and Peter's house, I could make you something." he told her, pulling the hood of his jacket up over her head as it started to rain.

She nodded her head and they turned back to the jeep. Stiles made to hand her off to Derek and she started screaming. "No, please don't let me go, I want you to hold me." she cried out and little strings pulled at his heart. 

"Alright, calm down honey, I won't let you go." he whispered out to her, tossing his keys to Derek instead. 

Once back at the loft, everyone stands around, introducing themselves to the little girl. She doesn't say anything, but she does smile at everyone as they talk to her. Then she turns around to Stiles, "Can you give me a bath, I feel all yucky." she whispers to him.

"I sure can sweetie, hold on." he says turning back to look at Peter. "Do you think you could run to Walmart and grab her some clothes or something?" he asks and Peter nods right away. He looks at her then, "Is it alright if I see what size clothes you're wearing?" Peter asks her sweetly and she holds out a hand for him to come closer.

Once in reaching distance, she leans into him, nuzzling Peter's neck like she had done to Stiles and when she was satisfied, she pulled back and nodded her head. He gave her a warm smile as he checked all her tags.

"I'll just grab a bunch of pizzas while I'm out for us." he said, grabbing his keys and leaving right away. She started shivering in Stiles arms, so he headed towards the bathroom, Derek not far behind.

Once there, he dug around for a fresh towel and even found some bubble bath for her. "Could you call my dad and let him know what's going on. He sounded really worried when he called me." Stiles said as Derek was about to leave. He nodded quickly before moving from the room, closing the door behind him.

Once he had a nice hot bath drawn for her, he started taking her blood caked clothes off. Once he pulled her shirt off though, he gasped when he came across a long-raised bump on her back. "Sweetheart, what's the matter with your back?" he asked out.

"When I was running away from the bad guys, I fell down a big hill and a stick went in my skin. I tried to pull it out, but it broke off and my skin healed around it." she told him, frown on her face.

"Derek, I need you to come back in here please." he shouted out and Derek was there in seconds. "What's the matter?" he asked worried, looking towards Lucca. Stiles sighed, "She said when she was running, she fell down a hill and a stick went into her back. She tried to get it out, but it broke off and her skin healed around it." he told him, turning the girl around so he could see.

Derek stepped closer to her, gently turning her to face him. "Lucca, could you scent me, that way you know that I'm safe?" he asked her with a smile. She nodded and did as she was told. When she was done, Derek kneeled in front of her. "I need to get the stick out of your back, I'm going to have to cut open your skin to get it." he told her gently.

Tears came to her eyes as she nodded her head. Stiles had her wrap her arms around his neck. "Just remember that I'm human, so you can't squeeze me to hard, alright?" he asked her, and she nodded her head, holding on tightly.

Derek took a deep breath before slicing her skin open with a claw and she screamed out, hugging Stiles tightly, but not too tight. "It's alright sweetheart, it's almost over." he whispered into her ear as he saw the stick being pulled from her.

Once it was gone, Derek cut along where the stick was, quickly dumping peroxide in the wound. By the time the cap was screwed back on, it was already healed. She smiled, reaching out and giving Derek a hug before he left the room again and Stiles took her underwear off then, carefully helping her into the bathtub. 

She washed herself, only asking for him to wash her hair, which of course he did. She climbed out, letting Stiles wrap a towel around her, making sure she was totally dry. Then he picked up a soft blanket that someone had slipped in and wrapped her up in it.

He was about to open the door when she reached an arm up, holding tight the blanket with the other. Stiles smiled as he bent and picked her up, cradling her tightly to his chest as he headed towards the living room to wait for Peter.

 

.................................................

 

Peter was standing in the kid’s section at Walmart, starring at all the little girl's clothes and he didn't know what the hell to buy. Every time he picked something up, he thought that maybe she wouldn't like it and put it back.

After another five minutes of starring at the clothes he huffed out a sigh as he started putting one of everything in her size, into the cart. When he was done with that, he started heading towards the check out, but then he thought about how she would need stuff to play with and movies to watch so he headed back over to the toy section and started filling it with barbies and dress up clothes, coloring books and crayons. Then he started to wonder if she was into girl toys or boys, so he grabbed a bunch of cars and other things.

By the time he got to the check out, his bill was somewhere over six hundred dollars. He didn't really mind, he had more money than he knew what to do with anyway, so why the hell not.

Two hours after he'd left, he finally came walking through the door with the pizzas and stopped, looking around at the pack. "I need you guys to go down and grab all the bags. I didn't know what she would like, and I might have gone a little over board." he mumbled out, ignoring the smirks he was getting before taking all the food into the kitchen.

Once everything was inside, he realized he went overboard and everyone was laughing. "Hey, I didn't know what she liked and then I was leaving and thought that maybe she needed some toys and I didn't know if she liked boy or girl toys so I got some of everything." he rushed out, as Stiles helped Lucca find some jammies and underwear and then heading into a bedroom to get her dressed.

It wasn't long before everyone had plates of pizza and everyone was watching Frozen. If anyone heard Peter whispering the song lyrics out, no one pointed it out. They were half way into another movie when Peter looked over to see Lucca sprawled out and fast asleep on a sleeping Stiles.

He smiled to himself as he got up and carefully laid a blanket over them both, before heading into his own bedroom for the night and soon falling fast asleep.

 

.......................................................

 

Stiles wakes to Lucca nuzzling into his neck as close as she can get. He smiles to himself until he realizes that she's whining. He gently shakes her, trying to wake her up. "Lucca baby, you're having a nightmare, you need to wake up." he whispers out to her, but it doesn't work.

He carefully picks her up and heads to the bedrooms, walking into the first one and sees Peter fast asleep. He walks over to him, calling out his name. Peter jolts awake, looking around frantically until his eyes land on Stiles. "What's the matter little one?" he asks, throwing his covers back.

"I think she's having a nightmare but she's not waking up. I don't want to be too loud and scare her because then she might bite me or something." he says, sitting on the edge of the man's bed. Peter gently takes her into his arms and starts growling, low in his throat. 

Within seconds, Lucca's eyes are flying open and she's wolfed out, flailing around in his arms. "It's alright sweetheart, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare." he purrs into her ear and she starts to calm.

Peter starts to hand her back, but she won't let go. "No, want to sleep with you." she whines, burrowing into his neck. He smiles as he takes her over to the bed, laying her down in the middle and climbing in after her.

Stiles smiles at them as he turns to leave. "Wait, want to sleep with both of you." she whispers out and Stiles shoots a look to Peter who is blushing. "It's alright you know, I'm not going to bite you while your sleeping." he says with a chuckle and its Stiles turn to blush as the comment goes straight to his dick.

Peter tilts his head, giving him an odd sort of look. They say no more though as Stiles slides in on the other side of her, both wrapping a protective arm around her and soon falling asleep.

 

A few hours later, the whole pack is awake and Derek walks into the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. He frowns, looking around, "Where are Lucca and Stiles, and Peter for that matter?" he asks them. 

Erica snickers, "You check your uncle's bed." she says around a mouth full of bacon. Derek makes a disgusted face and is just about to do just that, when the three come through the kitchen door.

Stiles looks around at them all, turning red while Peter just smiles. "She had a nightmare last night and I couldn't wake her up. I didn't really want to get clawed to death, so I went to the first bedroom I came to, which happened to be his. He woke her up and she wanted to sleep with both of us, so you can all get those fucking looks off your faces and shove it." he says out in a rush, before going over and making his own cup of coffee. 

Lucca chuckles from behind him. "You said a bad word mister, you have to put a dollar in the swear jar, it's one of momma's rules." she said, and everyone chuckled. Stiles rolled his eyes when Derek thrusts an empty jar at him and he huffed. "I don't have any money on me, but I promise next time I do, I'll even put an extra dollar in there just for you." he says, downing his cup of coffe.

When she doesn't say anything back, he looks over to see a frown and tears welling up in her eyes. He goes to her right away, "What is it honey, what's the matter?" he asks out, as she falls into him, letting him hold her tight. 

She sniffles, "I just thought about momma and papa and all my sisters. I wish they were here, I miss them." she says quietly. Tears prick at his eyes at hearing those words and he knows just how she feels, as well as Derek and Peter.

"Well, I think you should know that Derek and Peter's family, were all killed by hunter's too. They know how you're feeling and I want you to know that everyone of us are here now. When we found them, we brought them back home and buried them. If you'd like, after we eat breakfast, we can go into town and get a bunch of flowers and you can give them to them, how does that sound?" he asked her, reaching up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

She gave him a tiny smile, nodding her head as he pulled her up to the table and piled food on a plate for her. When he buttered her toast, she looked at it funny. "what's the matter, you don't like toast?" he asked with a smile.

"I like it, but could you take the crusts off for me please?" she asked with a smile. He grinned at her, taking a knife and started sawing at the crusts. "Don't worry, I don't like the crusts either." he said, putting it back on her plate and disappeared to get dressed.

Once they were all finished with breakfast, most of the pack left for the day, going to do God knows what. Derek took up researching, trying to see if Lucca had any family left and Peter offered to go with them to town.

When they pulled from the parking lot, Stiles looked back at her through the mirror. "We need to stop at my house first. I need to get a few things and my dad has my old car seat that you can use until I can get you a new one. Do you think you'll be alright to meet him?" he asked.

she nodded her head, “He’ll smell like you, I like the way you smell." she said with a giggle and Stiles smiled at her. "Well good, he's been wanting to meet you. He was worried when someone reported seeing you." he told her as they pulled into the driveway.

When they entered the house, the smell of bacon hit Stiles’ nose and he walked quickly to the kitchen. "Aha! Didn't know I was stopping by until later, you sneaky old man. You're not supposed to have greasy food!" Stiles bitched at him. 

John rolled his eyes, stuffing another piece in his mouth with a smile. "I'll have a salad for lunch and veggie pizza for dinner, leave me alone." he answered, turning to smile at Lucca who was nestled into Stiles’ neck.

"Why hello there sweetheart, aren't you just the cutest thing ever." he said, making her smile and make grabby arms for him. He chuckled as he held out his arms that she quickly climbed into. "Do we still have my old car seat from when I was her age?" he asked, heading towards the basement door.

"Should yeah, your mother wanted to keep everything so I'm pretty sure your damn crib is still down there. Oh, and there's even the toddler bed of yours too, if you need it." he called after his disappearing son. 

He turned to Peter, “Would you like some coffee?" he asked, and Peter nodded. "Yes, thank you sir." he answered, sitting down in a chair. "So how old are you?" John asked her as he poured Peter a cup of coffee and another for himself. 

"I just turned five last week, momma and papa were taking me somewhere special for a late gift when those mean men hurt us." she said, making an angry short of growl in her throat. "Where were they taking you?" he asked, coming over to the table and sliding Peter's coffee over to him.

She smiled then, "They were taking me to the water park in the next down over. Momma said we couldn't cut through the woods because another family of wolves lived there and sometimes they don't like other wolves." she stated, giving John a serious look.

They all turned to the basement door when they heard Stiles clattering up the stairs and dropping a car seat and a few boxes onto the floor. "We'll have to get her a new bed, looks like some water leaked all over it and it's all gross." he said, making a face as he sat down in front of the boxes he brought up.

His dad looked at him curiously, "What are in those boxes?" he asked, as Lucca slide off his lap and went to sit next to Stiles on the floor. "I don't know yet, they say for Stiles on them and it's in mom's handwriting." he said as he pulled tape from one of the boxes.

He froze when he opens the first box, and Peter could smell that tears were welling up in his eyes. "It's full of everything I made her when I was in school. Hell, I think the finger paintings I made when I was like three are in here." he said with a smile as he pulled some paper out that was clearly covered in paint.

After checking that there was nothing else in that one, he pulled the second, much smaller box onto his lap and started ripping the tape off. He made a confused face when he pulled a medium sized jeweled box from inside. He tried to open it, but it was locked, "I think I need a key to open it, and there isn't one in here." he said, handing the box to his father.

John got a smile on his face as he pulled out his wallet and dug around until he came out with a tiny key. "I was always wondering what this was for, right before she passed she told me to keep it in my wallet no matter what and one day you would ask for it." he said with a chuckle, handing both things back to the boy.

Stiles smiled as he unlocked the box and when he opened it, tears started pouring down his face. "There are a bunch of letters, their all marked for different life events.   
Graduation, college, my first heartbreak, my wedding day. I think she wrote all these when she knew she wasn't going to make it." he said, covering his face with his hands and crying harder.

Little hands reached up and pulled them away and he smiled down at her worried face. "Don't cry Stiles, mommy's will always be with you even if their gone. Momma always told me that if she went when I was little, that even if I couldn't see her, she was there anyway." she said with a smile as she reached forward and wrapped her arms around him.

After a few minutes, he put everything back into the boxes before standing up. "Alright, that was way too many emotions for first thing in the morning, can we please go do something fun now?" he asked out, grabbing bacon and shoving into his mouth.

Peter grinned, "Well, looks like we need to go shopping for her room. We have one more spare at the loft, it's pretty tiny but it'll have to do until we can figure something else out." he said, getting to his feet.

"Wait, I might have a better idea." John said, getting to his feet. "There's another spare bedroom here, it's even bigger then Stiles’ room. You could always redecorate it for her and she could stay here." he said, looking back and forth at them.

Peter shrug his shoulders, “I don't see why not. That means there will always be pack here, thing you can handle that?" he asked John with a smile. He waved him off, "I'm not here that much anyway, I don't mind at all. Speaking of, I do have to go and get ready for work. I'll see you all later." he called over his shoulder as he made his way upstairs.

Stiles turned back to look at Lucca, "It looks like we have a whole room to decorate just for you, are you ready to go shopping?" he asked, and she smiles at him, nodding her head up and down.

Stiles digs his wallet out and starts counting to see how much money he has until Peter reached out and closes it for him. "Let me handle everything, I haven't had anything or anyone to spend money on in I don't even know how long and I'm dying to spend some more." he said with a wicked but playful smile.

Stiles laughed as he scooped Lucca up and they headed for the door.

 

.......................................

 

They decided on going to toys r us, knowing they would have the best furniture for her new bedroom. After ordering the big things, they headed for the paint, telling her she could pick any colors that she wanted.

"Can I paint it bright pink with sparkles and glow in the dark stars?" she asked excitedly, running up and down the aisle. Peter smiled at her, "It's your room, you do whatever you want." he told her, and she cried out with giggles as she pointed to the bright pink with glitter in it.

""Do you want any decals to hang on the walls, like hello kitty or something?" Stiles asked, flipping through a book with different ones. She scrunched up her face, "Don't they have batman ones?" she asked him hopefully. Stiles beamed at her, "You are the best kid I've ever meant, and I want to keep you forever." he said to her, making her hug him.

Peter starred at them both, his wolf screaming inside his head. He kept hearing mate and family over and over. "Let me get this straight, you want a bright pink glitter room with batman all over it?" he asked, and she nodded her head repeatedly. 

He laughed as he found all he could and put them into the cart. "Let's get this stuff, we can go back to the house and start painting. They aren't bringing the bigger things until the morning, so we will stay at the loft again tonight." he told her, as they all made their way to the check out.

As they were walking to the car, she pulled on Peter's shirt sleeve, making him stop. "What's wrong?" he asked her, sounding worried. She shook her head, "Nothing, I was just wondering if Mr. Derek could come paint with us?" she asked sweetly, and Stiles almost melted.

He pulled out his phone, dialing his number holding it out for her. She waited and when Derek answered, he grunted. "That's not a very nice way to answer the phone you know." she said, with a bit of sass. Both men almost lost their shit and had to cover their mouths.

"Lucca, uh hey there, what's up?" he asked awkwardly. "We just got paint for my new room, Stiles daddy said he had an extra room and that I could have it. So, we got paint and I wanted to know if you would come paint with us, because your nice." she said, looking all flustered.

It was adorable really, she had a crush on Derek and now everyone knew about it. Derek was never going to live this down, not ever. "Yeah, I could come help you paint, and just so you know, I think you're nice too. I'll see you guys soon alright?" he asked her.

She said goodbye and handed the phone back, "He needs to learn how to answer the phone, he's crazy." she said, starting to walk to the car again as both guys were laughing hysterically.

Soon after they arrived back at the house, Derek pulled up with lunch in hand. They sat in the kitchen and ate quickly before going up to the bare bedroom. Stiles could have sworn there was things in there before, but maybe he was wrong.

Peter sensed his confusion and smiled, "I texted some of the pack and had them put everything safely in the basement, that way we could start right away." Stiles smiled at him, “That’s awesome, thanks man." he said, going over to open the paint as Lucca helped Derek put down the plastic.

"This stuff would make a good water slide, we should totally make a water slide." Lucca said, not stopping at all and rambling on about something else. Stiles chuckled to himself, wondering if this was what he put his dad through.

Soon they were painting like crazy, luckily the walls were white so only some spots needed an extra coat. 

By the time Derek and Peter were done painting the ceiling, Stiles and Lucca were both fast asleep, covered in pink paint. Derek laughed out loud, pulling out his phone and taking a picture, sending it to everyone as they to laid down and waited for the paint to dry.

After everyone had a power nap, they started to put the decals on the wall, Lucca making sure they were perfect. She made them take some off a few times and do it again. By the time they were finished and cleaned up, it was time for dinner. 

"Derek, why don't you text the pack and tell them to come here for dinner. Dad will be home soon anyway and if I don't cook he'll eat a whole dang pizza." Stiles said as he walked towards the kitchen, Lucca running after him. "Can I help cook, please please please?" she begged, following him around as he gathered things.

He smiled at her, "You sure can beautiful, I'm going to make a whole bunch of meatloaf and mashed potatoes. You think you can help me mix things together, you're going to have to get messy." he told her, pulling a large bowl out of the dishwasher.

Her smile got bigger, "Yeah, I wanna get messy!" she yelled, pulling herself a chair up next to him and climbing on top.

He dumped at least five lbs. of hamburger meat in a bowl (He was feeding animals) and then dumped onions, green and red peppers, followed by the eggs into the bowl. "Alright, all you have to do is stick your hands in there and mix everything up good!" he told her, pulling out a knife and potatoes as he started to peel and chop.

In no time at all, they had four meatloaf’s in the oven and potatoes cooking on the stove. By the time his father came home, the living room was full of werewolves, wrestling around and watching movies.

He walked into the kitchen, smile on his face. "It's nice having the house noisy again, it hasn't been for some time now." he said, digging through the fridge and pulling out a beer. "What are you cooking that smells so good?" he asked, peeking into the oven. 

Stiles pushed him away, "Meatloaf, and yes they have a veggies in them." he said with a huge smile. John reached out and smacked him across the head, "You'll kill me with all this damn rabbit food before my heart goes!" he bitched jokingly, walking from the kitchen.

He knew that his dad was joking, but he hated when he talked about himself dying. It pulled at the barriers he'd been trying to hold himself together with. It always made his anxiety fly off the handle and he didn't want to lose his shit in a house full of werewolves.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, taking a few deep breaths when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and opened them to see Peter standing there, looking worried. "Stiles, what's the matter, what can I do?" he asked, moving his hands around, trying to figure out where to put them.

"Ju-just feeling anxious, I'll be fine in a minute or so, it'll pass." he all but whispered out. Peter nodded and did the only thing he could, gently wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close. It took more like five minutes before he finally calmed down enough.

"I hate when he talks about himself dying, like, I know he's only joking around about it. He's all I have left, I mean I have pack but, I already lost my mom and the thought of losing him to makes me sick." he told him, pulling away from the man when the oven beeped and took the meat from the oven.

"I can promise you, and you can ask Derek if you don't believe me, but we can hear a lot, and your dad is healthy as a horse." he said with a smile. Stiles gave him one back, "Thanks, that actually makes me feel a lot better." he said, turning the potatoes off and dumping them in the strainer.

It wasn’t long before everything was ready, Stiles went to set the table and found that Peter was just finishing it himself. "Thanks." he said with a smile, before going back to grab the food.

An hour later, Stiles stood at the sink, rinsing things off and putting them in the dishwasher. He was almost finished when Peter stepped up next to him. "Do you need any help little one?" he asked, and Stiles shook his head. "All I have left to do is wipe the table down but thank you. How is Lucca?" he asked, closing and turning the dishwasher on.  
"She, as is almost everyone else, is sleeping. Even your dad is passed out cold, I think we'll just all stay here tonight." he said with a smile and Stiles chuckled. After he wiped the table off, he started for the stairs and stopped. 

He really liked sleeping with Peter the night before, it was nice not sleeping alone for once. He didn't know how to ask though and didn't want to take the chance of being rejected, but of course his mouth moved before his brain could catch up. "Do you want to share my bed?" he blurted out, turning scarlet red.

Peter almost choked on the juice he was drinking and pounded at his chest a few times before turning to look at the boy. "I would, I mean I'd love to as long as you think it'll be alright." Stiles smiled at him, "We'll get looks but who gives a shit, I'm almost eighteen, they can suck it." he said, turning and walking up the stairs, Peter following close behind him.

They both stripped down to their boxers and climbed under the covers. Stiles laid there for a moment before he scooted back until Peter was flush up against his back and Stiles had to try his hardest not to make some embarrassing noise at the feeling.

As it was, he already knew that Peter could sense those things, so it wasn't like it mattered that much. After a few more minutes of silence, he turned around to see two bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asked, and Peter's lips twitched like he wanted to smile. "Honestly, I'm trying to figure out what's going on with my wolf and me for that matter. I've been having some feelings towards you lately and I don't know what to do about them." 

Stiles knew that he was bright red, he could practically feel his skin burning. "Wha-what kind of feelings are you having?" he asked him, voice cracking slightly. Peter studied his face for a few seconds before leaning forward and gently pressing their lips together.

Stiles couldn't help the noise that escaped his mouth this time and he wasn't ashamed. Who would of thought Peter Hale would be kissing him right now or kissing him like this. It wasn't rough, it was gentle and sweet, and Stiles never wanted it to end. When Peter pulled away, Stiles tried to lean forward, and Peter chuckled, letting the boy kiss him again.  
"Why didn't you do this before, why did you wait so long?" he asked, leaning his forehead to Peter's. The older man let out a sigh, "I'm too old for you Stiles, I just think that you deserve someone who isn't as damaged as I am. I'm still dealing with losing my family and you're so young, you have so much ahead of you. Why would you want to throw that all away on me?" he asked, trying to move away again.

Stiles wasn't having it though, he grabbed his hand, pulling him back. "Don't you think I should have a say in this, if it's my life? I don't care that you're older than me, you just turned thirty-three, I mean it's not that big of a gap, not really." he said, scooting into a sitting position.

"Stiles, it's illegal, I could go to jail right now for only kissing you the way I did. Your dad is the sheriff for fuck sake. How do you think he'd feel about this?" he asked, running a hand down his face.

"I don't care, I've been having feelings for you since I first found out about werewolves. He'll be upset at first but once he knows how happy I am, he won't care anymore. He was ten years older than my mom, if he gets upset with me, he'd only be a hypocrite." 

Peter is quiet for a few minutes, letting everything run through his head. He knows that people won't understand at first, if ever. Stiles was his mate though and without even knowing that, Stiles was already willing to be with him. That had to mean something, it just had to.

He turned to Stiles, worry written on his face. "Your father can't know about this, not until you turn eighteen. It's not that far away, if he finds out then he does, but being that he's home right now, I think it's best if I at least sleep on the floor." he tells him, pressing a kiss to his lips and starting to climb out.

"No, you can tell him I had a panic attack, which I almost did and that it meant nothing. The wolves will hear otherwise but he'll fall for it. I don't want to sleep alone, I want you to hold me. Please Peter?" he begged, panic and saddens seeping off him.

Peter nodded, reaching out to take him in his arms. "I'll stay right here, I promise. Go to sleep little one." he murmured into his ear and they were both asleep in no time.

 

Peter made sure to wake up before John came up to check on Stiles. When he walked into the kitchen, most of the pack and John were sitting at the table, eating breakfast and sipping coffee.

Everyone was giving him looks and he knew he would have words with Derek at some point, he just hoped it didn't happen anytime soon. "Stiles had a panic attack last night, he didn't want to wake you, so I slept on his floor. I hope that was alright, John." he said tiredly, going for the coffee pot.

When he turned around, John had a look of worry on his face. "I don't mind, thanks for staying with him. His anxiety has been getting the best of him lately." he said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

When Peter looked around at everyone else, they also looked worried and then it hit him. Stiles did almost have a panic attack right before bed, so he wasn't technically lying. He knew his heart would skip over the sleeping on the floor part, but everyone would think he didn't want to upset the sheriff, him not knowing how close packs really were.

He mentally fist pumped and had to keep from laughing, Stiles was starting to rub off on him. A minute later, a tired looking Lucca came walking into the kitchen, walking straight to Peter and holding her arms up. He chuckled as he set the mug down and leaned down to scoop her up.

"You want some breakfast, honey?" he asked her as she nuzzled into his neck. She shook her head no before pulling back to look at him. "I want Stiles, where's Stiles?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. "He's still here sweetheart, he's still sleeping that's all. Should we go wake him up?" he asked with a smile and she nodded her head.

He shook his head and started out of the room with her, everyone smiling as they watched them go. He set her down in his room, "Alright, on three we'll run and jump on him." he whispered out and she giggled. He mouthed to three and they both charged.

"Ahhhhh! " Stiles yelled out, trying to bury himself back under his covers but Lucca wasn't having it. She dove under the bottom and started tickling his feet and Stiles started yelping. it took him a few minutes, but he finally got a hold of her and Started tickling her back.

When she wiggled herself free, she bolted out the door, Stiles not far behind her. They both skidded into the kitchen and started chasing each other before Peter snuck up and grabbed her as she ran past and started tickling her and she screamed for help.

"I'm not helping you, you little rugrat." Stiles laughed out, sitting in a chair and grabbing a bagel. Finally, Peter let her go and she ran and jumped on Stiles’ lap as she started reaching for food. She was half way through chewing her toast when she looked up at him, "What are we going to do today?" she asked, bits of toast going everywhere. 

Everyone lost it as Stiles brushed his shirt off. "First of all, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting. Second, I sort of had an idea for today, but it's totally up to you, if you think you'd be up to it." he told her, handing her a glass of orange juice to wash her toast down with.

"Tell me, tell me!" she yelled out, jumping up and down on his lap. He smiled at her, "Well, if I remember correctly, you and your family were on the way to the water park in the next town over, for your birthday. I was wondering if you still wanted to go?" he asked her, scared as hell that it would upset her.

Her eyes lit up, "Really? Yes, I want to go, please please please can we go?" she asked him, jumping up and down even more. He laughed, sighing in relief. "We have to go to Walmart and get your bathing suit and then yes, we can go. Dad, you should take off today and come with us." he said, looking over at his smiling father.

"Yeah, you should go Stile's daddy, it will be fun!" she said, and everyone laughed. "How about you just call me John. Let me call the station and see if they need me for anything." he said, getting up to fetch his phone.

An hour later, they were leaving Walmart, with John in tow and heading for the town's limit. Lucca was practically bouncing up and down in her seat she was so excited, and the pack couldn't be happier. Hell, even Derek was smiling and that didn't happen often.

Before they left, Stiles put a note on the front door. Telling the delivery guys that the door was open and to put everything inside. He always let them know they were at the Sheriff's house and if anything was missing there would be hell to pay.

His dad rolled his eyes at that part but let him put the note up anyway. It took them half an hour to get there and when they pulled up and piled from the car, Lucca was in awe at all the huge water slides and the big pools. She grabbed Stiles and Peter's hands, pulling them towards the gates.

 

................................................................................................................................................

 

A few days go by and finally Derek calls a pack meeting, Lucca not included. John took the day off and was currently taking her out to lunch and the park. Stiles and Peter were a nervous mess, they knew only two things could come out of this meeting.

One being that they found the rest of her family and she had to leave or the better and more than likely selfish option, that she had no family left which meant Stiles and Peter could keep her.

Finally, everyone was there, and Derek cleared his throat. "I wasn't able to find any more family for Lucca. I did however find their pack emissary who told me that there was no one left. He also told me something else, something even worse than her having no family left." he told them, everyone looking him worriedly.

"They weren't just taking her to the waterpark in the next town over. They told her and the other kids that, so they wouldn't worry. They had a group of hunters’ after their pack and decided to make a run for it. The hunters are aware how many people were in the pack, so they will no doubt come looking for her. I've asked him to mail me all information on them and it should be here in a day or so. After this meeting, Lucca will not be left with at least one werewolf with her always." he told them, finally sitting down and looking exhausted.

Stiles stood then, "Did he say why they were after the family?" he asked, pacing back and forth. "No, he had no idea. He tried asking the alpha, but she wouldn't tell him. Which brings us to our next topic. She's the only wolf left in her pack, which makes her an Alpha." Derek told them, sounding worried and annoyed.

"How is that going to work, you can't have two Alphas in a pack." Peter said, grabbing a hold of Stiles’ hand and pulling him back to the couch. The man couldn't stand when he paced, it drove him insane.

"She's young, we can teach her how to control them. By the time she's old enough to really do anything about her powers, hopefully she'll be trained and under control enough not to kill me." he said with sort of a forced chuckle. 

Everyone was silent for a minute before Stiles stood again. "So, this means I get to keep her then?" he asks quietly, and everyone starts laughing. Derek shakes his head but is smiling none the less. "Yes, that means you can keep her. I don't know how a seventeen-year-old boy is going to raise a little girl by himself, but by all means go ahead and try." he said with a snort.

Stiles flipped him off, "First of all, fuck you. And second, you guys will still be here to help so don't give me any of your shit." he says, walking towards the kitchen to grab a snack. Peter smiles as he follows quickly after him.

He is passing Derek when the Alpha grabs him by the arm. "I need to talk to Peter alone, all of you can go help Stiles make lunch. I'll know if any of you listen in and I swear to you, there will be hell to pay." he tells them, pushing Peter into the chair next to him and watching everyone quickly flee to the kitchen.

When he's certain no one is listening, he turns to his uncle, a disapproving look on his face. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks and Peter stares at him with confusion. He knows damn well what he's talking about he just doesn't know how he found anything out.

"It's not really any of your business nephew, it's mine and his choice and no one else’s." Peter tells him, almost angrily. "He's a seventeen-year-old boy who still hasn't lost his virginity for crying out loud. He would take anything or anyone who gives him attention!" he growls out, trying to keep his voice low.

This time anger does cross Peter's face. "He may be seventeen but what you're saying isn't true. I wouldn't expect you to understand anything about love since you've never even been in it." he shoots back, making to stand up but Derek is blocking his way.

"You think he loves you and you him? How can you love a child like that, Peter?" he asks out, a look of disgust on his face. "He's my mate, most wolves never even find theirs, but I did and I sure as hell am not going to throw mine away because I'm older than he is. He will be eighteen soon and then no one will have any kind of say." he yells, this time pushing Derek out of his way and standing.

"I am your Alpha and you will do whatever the hell I tell you too! I will not let you take this child’s life away from him because you can't keep it in your pants!" he yells back, eyes turning red. Shock crosses Peter's face, "I would never force him to do anything he didn't want to. I don't just want him for that, I want him because I love him, and I care about him. So, help me God Derek if you try and keep us apart we will leave this fucking pack and take Lucca with us!" he growled out, finally pulling attention to them from the pack who are standing at the door starring.

Stiles is standing there, anger on his face. "I don't care what the hell you say, I'm not a wolf so I don't even have to listen to you. I love him, and he loves me, I don't care that he's older then I am, and he doesn't care that I'm so young. Who the hell are you to judge us and tell us who we can and can't love?" he asks out, well more like screams.

He walks over to Peter who grabs his hand, and they start for the door. "You better think long and hard about what you do, nephew." Peter growls out and their gone.

 

By the time they reach his house, Stiles is a mess. Who the hell does Derek think he is, he can't tell people they can't be together just because he's an Alpha. Their climbing out of the car as John pulls in the drive way and jumps out, hurrying over to his son.

"What's the matter with you, what happened?" he demands, anger seeping into his worry. Stiles bites at his bottom lip. "We need to talk to you about something, can we please go inside?" he asks his father, trying not to make eye contact with him.

His father nods, turning back to the car to help Lucca from her car seat and follows the other two inside. Stiles looks to Peter, "Could you take Lucca up to play in her room for a little?" he asks and Peter nods and picks the girl up, quickly disappearing.

Stiles goes to the fridge and grabs himself a soda and a beer for his father. "I need to tell you something and I don't think you'll be happy about it. I need you to not yell at me though, I need you to not kill anyone and just try and hear me out, please dad." he says in a rush as he falls into a chair.

"Son, you know you can talk to me about anything. I don't ever want you to think that you can't." John tells him, squeezing his hand. Stiles nods his head, trying to think about where to start. His father doesn't even know that he's gay, now he must drop two bombs on him at one.

He takes another shuddering breath, "I'm gay." he all but whispers out. When he doesn't hear anything after a minute, he looks up to find his father smiling at him. He looks at him confused, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asked, not knowing whether to flee.

John chuckles, "Stiles, I don't care if you're gay. I still love you just as much as I did two minutes ago. You could be a crossdresser with bright pink hair and missing a leg for all I care, I would still love you." he says, making Stiles crack up at the image.

They share a laugh for a minute or so before Stiles pulls back from him. "There's something else that I need to tell you and I'd like for you to keep what you just told me in mind." he says, taking a big gulp of his soda. 

He stares at his dad, who just smiles back at him like nothing was going to faze him what so ever. "I'm in love with a guy and he's older then I am, quite a bit actually." he tells him, searching his father's face for any sort of change.

John shifts in his chair, "Is it Derek, because even though that kid scares me, being all huge and you know, wanted as a suspect in a few murders, I think he's an alright guy still." his father says, smiling.

Stiles scrunches up his face, "Ew dad, hell no I don't love Derek. He's an asshole who only cares about himself. you're in the right family though." he says, mumbling out the end. His father looks at him confused before Stiles can see it clicking in the man's head.

His father tries to speak a few times but comes up with nothing. "Dad, like I said I know he's older than me, but he's a great man and you just have to get to know him. He loves me too and he would do anything for me, anything he needed to do to protect me." he rushes out, knowing he only has a few more seconds before his father explodes.

To his surprise though, a small smile crosses his face. "He is a bit older then you, yes. I do however think Peter is a great man and I've seen the way he treats you and Lucca. I have no right in judging the age gape between the two of you. I was much older than your mother and I'm sure you prepared that as an argument if I put up a fight." he says with a chuckle and Stiles laughs out.

"Oh, thank fuck, I thought you were going to murder him or something." he says, making his father laugh even more. "I'm not going to kill him. However, if he ever does anything to hurt you, breaks your heart or anything. I do have wolfsbane bullets for my gun and I am not afraid to use them." John says aloud, looking towards the stairs, knowing Peter can hear him.

"Noted." he calls from upstairs and Stiles grins even harder. "Thanks for being such an awesome and understanding dad. You're seriously the best dad anyone could ever ask for." Stiles tells him, getting up and throwing his arms around his father.

 

Having his dad know about him being gay and about him and Peter, makes life a shit ton easier, at least at home. Apparently, Derek had rallied most of the pack on his side, except for Lydia of course. 

"Just give them some time and they'll get their heads out of their asses sooner or later." she told them two nights later. Stiles was just about finished making dinner and Lydia, Peter and Lucca were setting the table.

He just turned off the oven when his father came through the door, looking worried. "What's the matter, what happened?" Stiles asks right away, going over to him and checking him over. His father batted his hands away, "I'm fine Stiles, nothing happened to me. The Hunters you guys are looking for, two of them came in to the station today with a picture of Lucca. Said she was there niece and she's been missing." he tells him, falling into his chair at the dinner table.

"I don't know how they know, but they know someone in this town has her. I think it's time you guys called in the Argents and tried asking them for help." John said, as Stiles started bringing things to the table. Peter made an annoyed face, "Just who I wanted to be working with, let me call him and see if he can come over." he said with a sigh before disappearing into the next room.

"They’re not that bad, not Chris and Allison anyway. He's trying to look past the fact that they had no idea about what Kate and Gerard were up to all those years ago, but sometimes it's still hard." Stiles tells his father, finally sitting down as he starts making a plate up for Lucca.

"I know the Argents, momma and papa had Mr. Chris over a few times after this all started. He was the one who told them about the waterpark and the town after that." she said, stuffing corn and potatoes in her mouth.

Stiles smiled at her, "Do you know what he said was in the next town after the waterpark?" Stiles asked her, taking a bite of his food. She nodded her head, "There was two old lady wolves who he said could help us. The mean hunters that hurt my family, killed all of theirs a long time ago." she said, just as Peter walked back in. "Chris will be here in ten." he said, sitting down and making up his own plate.

"Lucca here was just telling us about how nice Mr. Chris is and about two old lady wolves two towns over." Stiles told him, giving him a knowing look. Peter scrunched his face up, "You mean Sarah and Donna?" he asks, looking towards Lucca as she nods her head.

"They are pretty nice, our family used to have them over for Sunday dinner. After their family was killed, they decided not to grow their pack again and of course my sister opened her arms to them." Peter told them, taking a bite of his roast beef and humming in satisfaction. "I can't get over how awesome your cooking is, and I never will." he says, taking another bite and everyone chuckles.

They make small talk and when their almost done eating, there's a knock at the door. Peter goes to get and returns with Chris. "Hello, I wish we were seeing each other on better terms." Chris told them as he took the seat Peter offered him.

He wasted no time getting to the point. "There are a group of hunters who called themselves The Destroyers. I remember them coming through here a long time ago and killing off most of a pack a couple towns over. I've tried keeping tabs on them, but no one really knows where they are unless bodies start turning up. It usually takes them a few months to stop looking for wolves they missed but seeing as how this is such a small town, I don't think it'll take them to long to figure it out."

"Well how the hell can we track them down, I don't want them hurting Lucca and I think they need to pay for what they've done." Stiles says, grabbing another piece of meat. Chris nods, "I will make a few phone calls, there are plenty of us who don't care for them at all. I'll start right now and call you guys in the morning." he tells them and stands to leave.

Lucca hops down from her chair and runs to him, throwing her arms around him tightly, making him smile. "Thank you for trying to help us Mr. Chris." she says, and he hugs her tighter. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be more of help sweetheart, but I promise you that we won't let anything happen to you, alright?" he says to her and she nods.

He says his goodbyes and quickly leaves, leaving the rest of them to finish their dinner and hope to God that no one found them.

 

......................................................................

 

Two days pass before Chris finds anything useful. He finally speaks to another hunter who he's allied with. Turns out the group of hunters rented themselves an apartment, not even two blocks from Stiles’ home. 

As soon as he finds out, he heads straight to the house where he knows everyone will be. John had gone to Walmart and bought Lucca her own little swimming pool and the pack was having a sort of pool party/BBQ. He'd been invited and should have been there an hour ago.

He smiles as he walks into the backyard and sees Stiles chasing Lucca around the backyard and everyone watching, smiles on their faces. "Hey Chris, we were wondering when you would get here." John says to him as he walks up next to the grill.

Chris smiles at him, "Sorry I'm running late, I’m surprised Stiles is letting you have meat." he says with a chuckle. "I think I'm only getting some because I bought Lucca a pool." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I found out some things that I'd like to talk to you all about, but after the party. Stiles looks so happy, the whole pack does." he says, popping a beer open. John smiles as he looks over to the pack, "I know it's terrible what happened to her family, but I honestly think her being here has brought the whole pack together. I'm just glad Derek and the others got their heads out of their asses and made up" he says and Chris nods in agreement.

Not long after Chris arrives, the food is finished cooking and they all grab plates and pile them high. Lucca of course sits right between Stiles and Peter and is nothing but smiles. "Mr. Chris, thanks for coming over today." she says before she takes a huge bite of her hamburger.

Chris smiles, "Why you don't think I'd miss a chance to see you now do you?" he asks out, making her giggle. "So, I overheard you talking to my dad, what have you found out?" Stiles’ asks after a minute of silence.

"Well, the pack of hunters decided to rent a place a couple blocks from here. I don't know if they know you have her, or that's all they could find. Even still, I think you should have the pack staying at the house now full time, at least until we have this under control."

They all nod and continue to eat. In no time at all, they are finished eating and start cleaning up. When their almost finished, Peter notices Lucca sitting in her pool, not looking very happy. He walks over and climbs in, sliding down next to her. "What's the matter kiddo?" he asks, and notices everyone look their way.

She shrugs her shoulders and doesn't say anything. "You know you can talk to me about anything, don't you sweetheart?" he asks her, and she nods her head, finally looking up at him and he can see the tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, why are you crying?" he asks, reaching out for her and she climbs into his arms. "What if one of those bad guys hurt you or anyone else?" she asks out quietly and his heart breaks. "I promise you that nothing is going to happen to any of us, not even you. We've dealt with things like this before and even worse things." he tells her, rubbing her back.

She sniffles, "But what if this time is different. I like you and Stiles; you guys are like really awesome daddies." she says. He's about to answer when she clasps her hands over her mouth and starts crying harder.

He holds her to him, "Sweetheart, what is it, you didn't say anything wrong, it's alright." he whispers to her. She starts shaking her head, "That was bad, I don't want to replace my daddy, that was bad to say." she whispers out, not looking up at him.

He smiles down at her, "Honey, even if you decided to call us that, it doesn't mean you're replacing him. Kids call people that because it comforts them, that's all. I nor Stiles want to replace him, not at all. " he tells her soothingly. 

"Don't you think he would be mad at me?" she asks, finally leaning back to look at him. He shakes his head, "Your daddy wants nothing more for you then for you to be happy. I bet he's up in heaven right now, looking down on you and smiling because of what an awesome little girl you are. You are such a strong person Lucca, and you've been through so much. If you calling us daddy, is something that would make you feel better, or make you happy then that's alright."

They’re both silent then as he holds her tightly and soon Stiles comes to sit next to them. Lucca smiles at him and climbs over into his arms and he holds her tight. 

 

A few more days pass uneventful. It's Wednesday night, a little after midnight when Peter sits up in his bed and peers around. He's not sure what woke him, but he feels as though something is wrong. He gently shakes Stiles awake, who bolts up and looks around.

"I think someone is in the house, go to Lucca's room and grab her. Bring her back in here and both of you hide in the closet." he whispers out and Stiles nods before jumping from the bed and hurrying as quietly has he can to her room.

Peter slowly walks from their room and tiptoes down the opposite end of the hallway, towards the stairs as he slowly starts to descend them. He stops when he sees a few shadows moving around in the living room and working their way towards the kitchen.

Clearly if they were here for Lucca, they had no clue how the house was set up or they would be upstairs already. He takes a deep breath and walks the rest of the way down the stairs and hides behind a bookcase.

"The two of you stay down here and keep watch, I'm going to head upstairs and get the girl. I don't care who comes in, you shoot them." he hears a man say and he automatically shifts. Upstairs he can hear Stiles typing out a text message, most likely to the others to get here as fast as they could.

As the man comes from the kitchen, Peter swipes out and drags his claws across his chest and in seconds the house is full of flying bullets and fighting. In no time at all, Peter has one man dead and the other two fleeing from the house. 

He tries to make his way to Stiles and Lucca but falls to his knees as he feels the wolfsbane flowing in his body and he lets out a whimper that he knows Lucca will be able to hear. He faintly hears Lucca running and Stiles calling after her to come back as he chases her.

The last thing he remembers seeing is Stiles and the tears running down his cheeks.

 

It takes everyone five minutes to get there and thankfully someone had called Deaton because he's with them. "You have to do something, he's dying, please help him." Stiles yells out as someone grabs him from behind and pulls him away from Peter.

"You have to calm down, you're going to have a panic attack, you need to breath." he does and finally registers that it's his father's arms that he's being held in. Chris has a hold of Lucca who is hiding her face in the man's shoulder, crying and Stiles immediately calms himself and walks towards them.

"Lucca baby, come here, it's alright." he calls out to her and she practically dives into his open arms. "Make Peter better, please make him better." she cries out, her features going back and forth. Stiles does his best not to cry out when he feels her claws dig into his skin and the blood run down his back.

He's not really worried about it though, knowing that he must stay calm for her. It takes almost half an hour for Deaton to remove all the bullets and get Peter on the track to healing himself. As soon as his eyes open, Lucca is letting Stiles go and running over to the older man, wrapping her arms around him.

He smiles slightly and reaches a hand out for Stiles. He holds them both for a few minutes before he moves to sit up. When Stiles turns around, Deaton sees his back. "Stiles, let me look at your back." he calls out and Peter's eyes fly to his blood caked shirt.

"Please tell me you didn't get shot or something?" he asks, getting to his feet and coming closer. "Nope, I'm fine. Just a few scratches, nothing serious." he says, smiling at Peter and Lucca who is starting to realize what she's done and begins to cry.

Stiles walks over to her and shushes her, "It's alright, I'm not upset with you and you didn't hurt me that bad. It's only tiny scratches, now smile before I tickle you like crazy." he says, making her smile at him.

He sits in a chair and let's Deaton work on him, watching as the others clean up the mess and get rid of the hunter's dead body. John comes over and sits next to him. "Are you sure you’re alright son?" he asks out and Stiles smiles at him. "I promise I'm alright, he's just cleaning them. I don't need stitches or anything like that. Sorry the house got shot up." he says and John chuckles. "I'm sure it's not going to be the last time now that the pack is staying here. I'll make the pack patch up all the holes tomorrow. I need to head back to the station though and let everyone know that you're alright. I must treat this as a break in, so the coroner is on his way to collect the body. I'll see you in the morning." he says, kissing Stiles on the forehead before disappearing.

By the time the house is all cleaned up, the sun is starting to come up, so Stiles starts making breakfast for everyone. thankfully everyone had gone to bed slightly early the night before, so they weren't too dead to the world yet.

It only lasts an hour or so though and by the time John returned home, the whole pack, including Chris and Deaton were spread out all over the living room and fast asleep. John pulled his phone out and snapped a few pictures before heading up to his bedroom and getting ready for bed.

 

........................................

 

Lucca is the first one to wake up in the morning. She sits up and rubs her still sleep filled eyes as she carefully gets to her feet. She heads for the kitchen for food but stops dead in her tracks when she sees Peter's bloody clothes from the night before laying across the table and tears start to fill her eyes.

She knows that this pack loves her, loves her more then she could even imagine. Now though, all she can think about is the pain and destruction she's caused since coming into their lives. She wipes her tears away as she silently makes her way out the back door and heads for the tree line.

She takes one last look behind her and shifts, as she takes off into the trees. She can't stay here, not anymore. Not after almost getting everyone killed last night. She knows that leaving them will hurt them, but at least it wouldn't kill them. They would get over it in time, they were strong, and she knows they can.

She races for the line that ends the Hale territory and just as she's about to cross it, someone tackles her to the ground. "No no no, leave me alone!" she screams out, kicking and clawing as much as she can.  
It's no use though, and in the end, something hard strikes her on the head and her world fades to black.

 

The blow to her head was like a blow to the pack bond and everyone jumps from the floor, the wolves shifting, and growls fill the house. "Where the hell is she?" Peter yells out, sniffing the air and taking off through the back door, everyone hot on his heels. 

"I can't run as fast as you damn it!" Stiles yells out, as he and the other humans take off after them. He's out of breath and near death he thinks when he reaches the wolves, who are all huddled around a small pink shoe and a tiny pool of blood.

"Oh God, no. Please tell me you can smell her. Where is she? Lucca!! LUCCA!" he screams out as he rushes around searching the trees as the tears make their way down his face.  
Strong arms wrap around him. "She's alive, we will find her little one." Peter is whispering into his ear; his own voice cracking and Stiles knows the man is crying. "We ha-have to, she's so little. She must be so scared." he says as his knees buckle and he's falling into Peter's open arms. 

"I've caught a scent. I can't tell who it is. They've used something to cover it up." Scott says from their right. "I need to take Stiles back to the house. I want you and Derek to follow it and find what you can. Don't let them see you. If you find them, you text us. We need to call Chris and gear up before we do this. We can't go in there with nothing, dressed in sleep clothes." Peter tells them and they all nod.

By the time they reach the back porch, Stiles tears are gone. His face shows nothing but anger as he runs up the stairs to change as Peter makes the necessary calls. When he's finished, he goes to his closet and digs around until he comes out with two untraceable handguns, a dagger and the crossbow Allison had given him for Christmas. 

If it were just any other baddie they were chasing he'd make a smart comment about how he felt like he was in a Rambo movie or something. This wasn't another baddie though. These were hunters. Hunters who had stolen something near and dear to his heart. 

Lucca wasn't just another pack member, no. She was his little girl, Peter and his little girl no matter what anyone said. He didn't give a damn that he was still technically a child himself. He would raise that little girl just as his own and he would be the best damn father he could be.

He's jogging down the stairs when his father enters the house, Parrish in tow carrying their own weapons. Stiles gives his father a hard look, daring him to try and make him sit this one out and John keeps his mouth shut.

"Derek just texted me. They found them holed up in what looks like an abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of town. There's ten hunters spread around outside and who knows how many more inside. Their torturing her, he said they could her screaming. We need to go before they head in by themselves." Peter tells them.  
"Dad, Parrish you guys will go with Chris. You won't be able to keep up with us." Stiles says as he secures his knife and heads towards Peter. "If we can't keep up, what makes you think that you can?" John asks.

"I've got myself a ride." he says with almost a smile as he jumps on Peter's back, wrapping his legs around the man's middle and holding on to his shoulders. Before John can say anything else, the wolves are gone.

 

After Lucca came too, she knew instantly that she was no where safe. They had come in and hurt her, hit her and cut her. They told her that they were going to kill her pack and then finish her off. Even now that they are gone, she can still smell the hunters and the wolfsbane and starts to cry. She never should have left, she should have stayed with the pack, should have known that they would have taken care of her, but she didn’t want anyone else to hurt because of her. 

She jumps as a man bangs on the door, “Shut up in there, mutt!” he yells before walking away. Lucca, tries her best not to make a sound as her tears run down her cheeks. She knows she messed up and left them, but she also knows that they would come for her. She would just have to stay strong until then.

Outside, Scott and the others are waiting for Peter and Stiles to get to them. They can hear Lucca crying and the hunters arguing. 

“I don’t understand why we don’t just kill her and get out of here!” the one yells. “Because, they killed one of ours and now they are going to pay for it. Besides, that will be another pack annihilated” he says, and Scott can tell that he is smiling. 

It doesn’t take long for the rest of the pack to get there, and a few minutes later the humans are pulling up and jumping from the car. “What’s the plan?” John asks, looking at his son. 

“We take out the hunters outside first. Once we have them down, we assess and see how many are inside before we enter”. He tells him, and everyone nods. “We need to be careful, there is wolfsbane all around, so they must have traps set. John and Chris, you need to be careful not to set them off too, or else it will spread through the air and affect us”. Peter tells them. 

They all scurry, getting into place and with one last nod from their Alpha, they attack. All the hunters outside had fallen quickly, and they managed to not alert anyone inside. They ran the perimeter twice before finding only two entrances that weren’t booby trapped. 

They plan, everyone but Peter and Stiles would storm in and attack, clearing a path for them to make their way in and straight to Lucca. 

It all goes well, until one of the hunters sneaks in from another doorway and grabs a hold of Stiles, holding a gun to his head. Peter growls, “You let him go, right fucking now!” he says through fangs. The hunter smiles, “And what are you going to do if I don’t? I’m pretty sure I have the upper hand here.” He sneers. 

Down the hall and around the corner, Lucca can hear what is happening and her tears dry as the anger bubbles up inside of her. She starts beating the door to her room with all she has and in less then 30 seconds it flies off the hinges, crashing to the floor. As she looks around, she sees all the pack fighting, fighting for her and risking their lives and it makes her heart swell. She hears Peter yelling and slinks around the opposite hallway and right behind the hunter who has Stiles. 

Neither Stiles or Peter notice her, too focused on the gun and the hunter. “What makes you thin-“ the hunter starts, but is cut off when five tiny claws pierce the back of his neck, coming out the front. He makes a gurgling sound before she retracts her claws and he falls to a bloody heap on the floor. 

Stiles and Peter look down on her and see the red bleeding through her eyes, a murderous look on her face. Stiles backs up a few steps, as Peter steps forward. “Lucca sweetheart, it’s alright, Stiles is okay now. Take a few deep breaths” he tells her, kneeling to the ground. 

She seethes another minute or so, before the red starts to leave and her features start to change back. It’s then that her tears start to fall, and Peter and Stiles take her into their arms. “I’m so s-sorry I r-ran away. I j-just didn’t w-want anyone e-else to g-get hurt” she says through hiccups. 

“It’s alright honey, no one is mad at you. We are just glad you are alright.” Stiles tells her, planting kisses on the top of her head. 

After the hunters are taken care of, they all head back to John’s house and after getting her cleaned up they lay Lucca down and it doesn’t take her long to fall asleep. 

Stiles and Peter walk in and collapse on the couch, both letting out tired sighs. John smirks at them, “So, you still think you are up to raising a child?” his father asks and they both roll their eyes, tiny smiles on their face. 

“Dad, I know you’re worried about this, but my mind is made up and so is Peter’s. We love that little girl and she loves us. I’m not saying it will be easy or all fun and games, but I know we can do this.” Stiles says, squeezing Peter’s hand.

John nods his head, own smile on his face. “I know you love her and she loves you, and I know you can do this. You are tough as nails and honestly, you are such a good father to her already. And I know the pack will be here to help too. I’m proud you, I’m proud of all of you.” John tells them.

They all share smiles as they settle in for the night, falling asleep almost instantly.

Fin


End file.
